Wymark
Background Wymark is a daggersmith that specializes in small weapons such as daggers, darts, and handaxes. He was one of the first arrivals in the continent of Alivast and was one of many who helped establish the city. In exchange for his service to the newly established natuon. He had a shop in the Lower Crafting district down the street from Nine's boutique, but wasn't a full time weaponsmith. This is because his main job was being a stay-at-home dad to his two infant children while his wife, Kate, worked as a guard. Wymark was originally from the Northlands, and was hired to survey Alivast in its earliest days. By his own recollection, the site was little more than a collection of tents and the Attic and he and others frequently had to fight off indigenous gnolls. Wymark's wife, Kate, was an Eltmur native and her family owns several orchards there. The pair decided to respond to the Silver King's call for people to return to Eltmur, partly influenced by concerns that Alivast might be a bit dangerous for their growing family. They decided to take the opportunity to move to Eltmur, resutling in the closure of Wymarks' craft shop. Relationships Family Wymark is married to a city guard named Kate who he met when the city was first being established. They were granted property in return for their service and started a family together. They have two infant children of similar ages: Susan, their biological daughter, and Ogo, an orc they adopted. Wymark usually goes about his business with one baby strapped to his front and the other to his back. He dearly loves his wife and was enormously depressed when she was injured in the attack by the Dragon Cult. Wymark believes the hectic nature of Alivast to be a little to much for his children, which was a deciding factor in the move to Eltmur. The Unexpectables The party found him when they were looking for someone who could make items out of monster parts they had harvested. Despite his insistence that he runs his shop as a hobby, the group is consistently impressed with the quality of his work and are some of his most frequent customers. Notably, Greckles has been using one of his creations as a signature weapon, despite its slipperiness. Task discreetly passed Wymark 200 gold as a thanks to his help after he rejected an offered payment of 400 gold. Completed Projects * Scary Acid Dagger of Stab: An acid-secreting dagger made of an ankheg mandible. Currently the signature weapon of Greckles * Two Dragonclaw Handaxes, commissioned by Borky * Three Dragonspine Arrows, commissioned by Task * A Dragonscale Guitar Pick with the initials "P.G." inlaid with fool's gold, commissioned by Panic * A Dragonbone Dagger for Greckles. * A Dragonbone Grappling Hook for Greckles. Trivia * He won the woodcutting competition at the Harvest Festival, cheered on by his wife. * When introduced in Episode 7 / Podcast 0, Wymark was unnamed. He still had no name when he appeared in Episode 9 / Podcast 0 and again at the Harvest Festival in Episode 35 / Podcast 23. Following the Harvest Festival episode MontyGlu responded to a Q&A question from user Boom1327 on The Unexpectables Discord server that requested his name and she named him "Gildas". When the party encountered him again in Episode 46 / Podcast 34 MontyGlu didn't have his name readily accessible and named him "Wymark" in response to Takahata101's in-character badgering going on to also name his (previously unnamed) family members. * Wymark was noticeably unimpressed with Arkgenos' size when he was shown the dragon's carcass. * Wymark doesn't know where The Unexpectables live.Category:NPC Category:Merchants Category:Human Characters Category:Dad